


Snippet: Breaking Out

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ops!Jazz, Ops!Prowl, Pre-War, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Unconventional first encounters.





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114568/chapters/20792239

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl hunts things for a living. Jazz escapes hunters for his. Someone's perfect record is about to be tarnished.

The rush of pavement under his wheels was exhilarating by code, the speed was to his spark and the calculations to his processors. It never mattered how often he chased or who or why. He'd been called for the hunt and he reveled in it on a level even his own took notice of how perfectly he'd been called.

This moment was what he existed for even more than the capture at the end. He hadn't lost a hunt yet. How could he? He was exceptional on every level to do what he did.

Praxus was all the calmer for it. Career criminals made a point to stay still and quiet during his shifts, knowing if he was called they wouldn't escape. Chronic speeders did much the same; they put in the effort to behave or they just pulled over when spotted. The experiment that produced him was deemed so successful that there was open talk of ordering more despite the high price to produce the frame and to reserve three slots together for the priest to have the time to call just the right spark.

On a level he knew he should feel pride in this. It wasn't part of his coding though. What was in his coding was to _catch that target_.

Speed so high it took all his attention to stay on the road. A target as fast and even more agile than he was with seemingly the same knowledge of the roads.

The white vehicle in his target lock made a sharp veer and was flying over the edge, into a drop that was certainly fatal.

Prowl knew otherwise. He had nothing to prove it beyond his own calculation, yet he knew it. No frame would be found because there would be no frame. Whoever he'd been chasing knew the exact speed and angle to launch in order to land somewhere.

Anyone that brazen would be back and next time Prowl and Praxus would be ready for him.


	2. Flashbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz wasn't always the smooth operator he is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114568/chapters/20949095/

Prowl knew he shouldn't have smirked when he got the assignment. He knew he shouldn't have laughed inside his helm. The mech deserved it though. So arrogant for his experience and now he'd have the honor of an Enforcer pulling his skidplate from the firing line. There was no need to tell him said Enforcer spent more time doing ISO work than street patrols.

The dark basement was as he remembered it, the only guest still pacing the small cell that had been installed, still trying to work on a way out.

"You are a pretty thing," Prowl cooed from the darkness, his outline only giving enough information to tell that he was Praxian. It wasn't much of a help given they were in Praxus.

"Come here and try for it," the prisoner trilled back, his stance shifting to inviting as he studied what he could see.

Prowl really couldn't hide the laugh this time, though it was one of appreciation now. "So you learned some lessons, I see," he stepped into the dim light enough for his markings to identify him. "I prefer my playmates to be less inclined to cripple me and a bit more willing than that."

"Ah won't hurt ya. Promise," Jazz leaned against the back wall and spread his legs with an inviting slide of hands down his frame.

"No, you won't. I'll take you up the offer _after_ I deliver you to Sideslip unharmed," Prowl chuckled and unlocked the cell door.

Jazz paused, suspicion written on his half-hidden features.

"Move your aft, agent," Prowl's teasing was gone as he turned to slip into the shadows.

Jazz pushed off the wall and hurried out without a sound.


End file.
